Shingles, also known as zoster or herpes zoster, is caused by the varicella zoster virus. Almost one out of every three people in the United States will develop shingles in their lifetime, and there are an estimated one million cases of shingles each year in the United States. Anyone who has recovered from chickenpox may develop shingles. Although children can develop shingles, the risk of developing shingles increases with age. About half of all cases occur in adults 60 years and older.
After a person recovers from chickenpox, the varicella zoster virus remains dormant in the body. For reasons that are not fully known, the virus can reactivate years later, causing shingles.
Shingles is a painful rash that develops on one side of the face or body. The rash forms blisters that typically scab over in 7-10 days and clears up within 2-4 weeks. Before the rash develops, shingles sufferers often have pain, itching or tingling in the area where the rash will develop. This may happen anywhere from 1 to 5 days before the rash appears.
Several antiviral medications help shorten the length and severity of the illness, but there is currently no known cure. Analgesics may help relieve the pain caused by shingles, but there is no pharmaceutical agent that will address all symptoms of shingles.